Laneegee
Character Laneegee is one of the main characters of the series. He has earrings and has hair that covers one of his eyes. Laneegee looks a lot like Weegee although Laneegee wears all black, and instead of plumber clothing, he wears something like a coat and high heels. Role in Weegee Chronicles Laneegee is one of the main characters of Weegee Chronicles. Laneegee was discovered by Weegee and his friends in the Dark Universe, but then The Entity came and attacked Laneegee after Laneegee shot a blast at The Entity. After the fight, Laneegee started appearing more often throughout the series. Weegee said before the fight with The Entity about Laneegee "He looks, familiar. Strangely familiar, like we were, close.". Hinting that they've met before, and were very close with each other, but can't remember it. Abilities Laneegee has basic abilities although Laneegee was seen shooting a beam that looks massively different then a normal beam would look like although since The Entity was too strong to be affected by the beam it seemed that its purpose wasn't seen. He's also shown to communicate with The Entity in his main even though they were in a different universe. Laneegee also has a dark form although he gained it due to The Entity giving Laneegee his power, its possible for Laneegee to gain it without The Entity's interference. Somehow he can talk with The Entity in his mind, and receive a little power from The Entity. Strangely, Laneegee can tap into The State of Beyond easier then other people could, and he has it in both his base and dark form. The State of Beyond makes Laneegee evolve and grow stronger while he's fighting. He first used it against Shiroma. Relationships * Weegee Weegee had saved Laneegee from The Entity when The Entity attacked Laneegee. After The Entity left Laneegee and Weegee became friends. Although before the fight Weegee said about Laneegee "He looks, familiar. Strangely familiar, like we were, close.". Hinting that they have met before and was very close to each other, but they either don't have time to think about it, or they just can't remember. * The Entity The Entity has raised Laneegee since he was a baby, and has trained him to become a warrior of destruction, but Laneegee wanted freedom and attacked The Entity which failed, and The Entity attacked Laneegee but Weegee stepped in and saved Laneegee. Although he didn't want to return to The Entity, The Entity did help him, and the heroes fight The Outsider. The Entity was still shown to talk to Laneegee even after the season 2 finale, but he's still giving Laneegee hints on how to defeat his enemies and giving him a little of his power. * Sanic and Hermin Even though they haven't interacted with each other that much I do plan in the future to make Sanic, Hermin, and Laneegee to be close friends with each other. Since they have a lot of similarities. * Shiroma Laneegee hates Shiroma and even gained The State Of Beyond against Shiroma. Which ultimately didn't work against Shiroma. However he was shown to help Weegee fight Shiroma when the souls started to revolt against him, and his soul was freed afterwards. * WC Heroes The WC heroes including Weegee were the ones who gave Laneegee his freedom from The Entity, and thanks to them Laneegee would not have been killed or turned into a really powerful warrior of destruction. Facts * Laneegee is Red Stars favourite character. * Laneegee originally had a much different design. * Laneegee was originally supposed to be a villain, but that was changed after Rise Of Sqeegee 8. Category:Weegees Category:Heroes Category:Dark Universe inhabitants Category:Characters